User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 6 Everybody Talk (1)
Main Plot: Lily (Lily walks into the school fixing her hair when Logan runs up to her.) Logan: Glad that Detenton Weeks are finally over? Lily: We basically spent the first month of school in detention. Logan: Well here we are in October. Lily: And we're gonna take this halls over again. Logan: I can't. Lily: Why not? Logan: I'm on a one-month curfew. Lily: But it was just ONE fight with Pierre and that lesbo because of bi-walker. Logan: Harrasing and fighting addas up to me having a month's punishment. Lily: Who am I gonna rock the halls with now? Logan: I don't know. Isn't weird that everyone thinks we're twin siblings? Lily: Hmm. You have black hair and I have blonde. I guess we are. Derrrrr. (Logan and Lily see Hilda and Liam walking and arguing over debate club.) Hilda: Well excuse me for not having that as an idea! Liam: And you wonder if I'm so snobby? Hilda: Ugh! (The two run off to homeroom.) Lily: Logan? Logan: Yeah? Lily: I think I just found my temporary partner. Theme Song Subplot: Jake/Hannah/Amanda (After the first period, Jake and Lauren go to meet Hannah at her locker.) Lauren: Her can I ask you something? Jake: Sure go ahead. Lauren: Are you into anyone? Jake: Yeah... Lauren: Just asking. Jake: And it's not you. Lauren: I know it's not me. I'm dating Kenan. Jake: I know. I'm into your friend. Lauren: Hannah? Jake: Yeah. She seems so cool. (Hannah walks up to them.) Hannah: Hi guys. Jake and Lauren at the same time: Hey. Hannah: Um Jake, you're a technical producer right? Jake: Yes? Hannah: Well, my computer has trouble installing some software and I was wonder if you could come by my place and help me fix it? Jake: Computer is my thing. Sure. Hannah: Cool! I'll see you at my place then. Lauren: And there it comes. (Hannah and Lauren leave to go one of their lockers.) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into second period and sits next to Jonah.) Jonah: Someone's been balancing school and love creations. Olivia: I have a plan. Jonah: What is it? Olivia: Since my grades are mega high, I plan to have the baby by the end of May and graduate. Jonah: But you're a junior. Olivia: I know but I try to skip senior year to raise the little one. Jonah: Or you could just drop out. Olivia: Sending eleven years of hard work down the drain? No thanks. Jonah: It's not sending anything down the drain. Your credits can be put on hold until you come back to finsh high school. Olivia: Oh and when will that be? Jonah: Next September. Olivia: No way! Jonah: But you'll get to just do the first semester IF you get outstanding marks this semester and next. Olivia: Oooh, nice plan, Jo. I guess I have to adjust my planning activity. Jonah: Hehe, good. I'll help if you want. Olivia: Thank you so much! I can so use it right now. Main Plot: Lily (Lily watches Hilda and Aria walk out of their debate club.) Hilda: When is Liam gonna stop being a pain. Aria: As soon as you two get along. Hilda: My ass. Aria: Don't flatter yourself. (They head over to the next class. Logan walks to Lily.) Logan: Stalking? Lily: No. Logan: Spying? Lily: Yes. Logan: You seem desperate for a new partner. Lily: Darn right. I just need a temporary one. Logan: Yeah but the way you're searching, it seems finding a permanent. (Logan walks away leaving Lily with a sad face.) Subplot: Jake/Hannah/Amanda (After school hours, in a Grade 10 class, Amanda and Jake are cleaning up.) Amanda: So, Jake. Jake: Yeah? Amanda: Are you like free tonight? Jake: Ahh, no. I gotta go to Hannah's house. Amanda: Hannah Ross? The blonde junior? Jake: Yep. Amanda: Why? Jake: I gotta help her with her computer since I'm a genius at technology. Amanda: Oh, well okay then. I'll ask you some other time. Jake: I guess. (Amanda leaves the school and meets Angela in the parking lot.) Angela: O. M. Geeee. What did he say? Amanda: He's got plans with Hannah Ross. Angela: Awww man. Amanda: I like Jake and I don't see why some blonde would want his help on a computer. Angela: Don't be mad at her. Amanda: Why? I'm the one with a crush on Jake. Angela: And she's just friends with him. No need to get nasty. Amanda: You're right. I should talk to Hannah. Angela: See? That's the right reaction and attitude. Amanda: I'll keep it that way. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia just finished her homework and she goes up to her room and starts writing down plans in her note pad. Her phone rings and she answers.) Olivia: Hello? Max: So when were you gonna call me again? Olivia: Oh my gosh. What do you want? Max: Eh, just checking on you. Olivia: Well you can stop checking since you left me for a whore. Max: She's out. I want you back. Olivia: I don't think that's gonna happen. Max: Why not? Olivia: You got me pregnant. Max: What? No, I didn't! Olivia: You're the only one I had sex with this past summer. Max: Oh no. What are we gonna do? Olivia: We? What's this we? Max: I'm the dad, right? Olivia: Biologically, yes, Max: And are your breasts getting bigger? Olivia: Do not speak of cleavage! Max: Then I'm in the picture. Olivia: But when you left me for that bitch I had to cut you out of my picture. Max: But I'm still involved! Olivia: Not anymore. Goodbye! (Olivia hangs up on him. She calls Jonah.) Jonah: Hello? Olivia: Are you done you're homework? Jonah: Yes. Olivia: What are you doing now? Jonah: Nothing. Olivia: Then come over here. Jonah: Okay. Main Plot: Lily (The next day at school, Lily catches Hilda coming out of the girls' bathroom.) Lily: Hey niner, you have a minute? Hilda: Do I know you? Lily: No but you will in a sec. Hilda: Make it quick. I don't got all day. Lily: Well pushy niner, how would like to take over this school? Hilda: I'm listening. Lily: Alright, well my partner, Logan, is on punishment for a month and until then, I need a temporary solution. Hilda: So I'm just filling in for this Logan guy? Lily: Duhh. Hilda: For how much? (Lily pulls out seventy-five dollars.) Lily: Take it or leave it. Hilda: Are you serious? I'm takin it. When do I start? Lily: Tomorrow. Hilda: Good. Subplot: Jake/Hannah/Amanda (Jake is at his locker taking out his iPad. Hannah walks over to him.) Hannah: Jake! Jake: Oh. Hi Hannah. Hannah: I just want to thank you for fixing my computer yesturday. Jake: Oh that's nothing. I do it all the time. Hannah: Yeah, um... can I ask you somthing afterschool? Jake: Sure. Is it a surprise? Hannah: You can say that. Jake: Cool I'll see you then. Hannah: Yeah. (Jake walks to Grade 10 science class. Hannah walks to her Grade 11 class but gets stopped by Amanda.) Amanda: Hey! Hannah: Um... hi Amanda. I'm on my way to class. Amanda: I don't care. I wanna talk. Hannah: About? Amanda: Do you like Jake? Hannah: What are you talking about? Amanda: Do you have a crush on Jake? Do you like him? Hannah: Why do you want to know? Amanda: Because I want to. Hannah: Jake and I are friends. Amanda: And I like him. So I need you to step aside. Hannah: What if I like him? Amanda: Then you're just in the way. Hannah: Geez what did I do in the first place? Amanda: Started bonding with Jake. Hannah: Ugh I'm outta here. (Hannah storms off to her class. Amanda storms to hers.) Third Plot: Olivia (In a Grade 11 math class, Olivia and Jonah are working on a class project.) Jonah: So he tried to reconile? Olivia: Yeah, he did. After he left me for a whore? Please. Jonah: He should think twice after knocking up and hooking up. Olivia: At least I still have a plan. Jonah: Good at least you do. Olivia: And I want you to help me. Jonah: Whoa! Are you putting me i the daddy role? Olivia: I was gonna say uncle role. Jonah: Oh that's much better. Main Plot: Lily (After lunch, Lily and Hilda walk down the halls as if they own them. Everyone is starring but some are angry. Carter and Aria walk up tgo Hilda.) Carter: Umm... are you Lily's new partner? Aria: How come you didn't show up for debate class? Hilda: I got better stuff to do. Chow niners! (Lily and Hilda walk off.) Aria: The snobby girl turns into a queen bee. Carter: Yeah but what happened to Logan? Aria: That's what I wanna know, too. Carter: This is a real problem. We can't let Hilda be a queen bee. Subplot: Jake/Hannah/Amanda (After school, Jake and Hannah meet each other at the football field.) Hannah: You came! Jake: Yeah like you said. Why'd you want me to come so quickly? Hannah: Because I wanna ask you out. Jake: What? Hannah: I like you so much since we met and I wanna go with you. Jake: You do? Hannah: Yes. So what do you say? Jake: I'd love to! Hannah: Yay! (The two hug and then kiss passionatley.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts